


The Papercut And The Healing Cock

by harping



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cat Person AU, Other, Other - Freeform - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping
Summary: Boromir needs a special kind of help that only Aragorn 2 (aka Aragom) can provide.





	The Papercut And The Healing Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/gifts).



Aragorn looked at Boromir's finger; there was a terrible paper cut. So very terrible it's as if it were Aragorn's heart itself that was cut. The pain is unbearable.

"I'm going to die," Boromir says tearfully. His tears glisten in his eyes like glistening things. Like elf spunk or dew in the morning when the light hits it just right, which now that Aragorn thinks about it is actually the same exact thing — mornings in Rivendale[Rivendell? Ravendale?? check later self!] had been very confusing when he was younger. Lots of elf cock. Beautiful elf cock.

"I love you, but at least if you died it would put us both out of our misery," Aragorn said. He always believed in speaking from the heart, that was the most manly thing to do.

Boromir said, "But Aragorn my love couldn't you heal it? You had all those First Aid skills." Boromir is a very needy consort.

"Did I?" Aragorn asks. "I don't recall. But I suppose I might as well try if you're going to die anyway." So he does try. He tries so many things.

He rubs salt in the would, which didn't help. He rubbed sand in the room, on the basis that it was _like_ salt, but different. That doesn't work either. At last he admits defeat. He says, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for you to die." Boromir nods, now full on crying, his ginger cat ears pressed flat against his skull. [wait do cats really do this? what do unhappy cats look like. i should google it. or ask someone who has a cat. but not someone who will want to know why i want to know]

But hten at the last moment Aragom (or, Aragon 2) shows up. Boromir 2 is with him too. Boromir 2 doesn't have cat ears but does have two dicks. That's what the 2 stands for. Unlike Aragorn 2 who is just Aragorn but slightly different in ways we will get to very shortly, Boromir 2 is actually Boromir's natural born twin. Denethor II was a terrible father and very bad at naming surprise twins.

Aragorn 2 says, "Wait! You do not have to die. It's always been my dream to fuck a set of twins and also an alternate version of myself. I can heal you."

"Do you mean you'll only help if we have sex with you?" Aragorn asked. "Because I'm in, but that's terrible and I hate you."

"Don't talk to him that way," says Boromir 3. He's very protective.

Aragorn says, "I'll talk to him any way I want and he'll like it."

"I will like it," Aragorn2 agreed. "I consent to be dirty talked to. But what I actually meant is........." Aragorn 2 rips off his pants. They're not those special tear away pants or anything, though, Aragorn 2 is just super fucking ripped. He has muscled thighs that are a little hairy and a cock that shines like the Valar themselves have personally blessed it. Which they have. "......A HEALING COCK!" Aragorn 2 finishes, although everyone in the room who hadn't already known about his magnificent healing cock before he tore his pants off had instantly understoon what it was the moment they laid eyes on it, so announcing it so loudly was actually rather silly and useless. But, well, no one is going to tell a man with a healing cock that they're being silly and useless.

"Wow," Boromir said. His cat ears perked p. His tail started wagging. waving. cats. cat things. "Aragorn that cock si even better than your cock."

"Yes," Aragorn says. He has instantly become a complete sub. [but not literally because recip didn't ask for bdsm world and you can't just spring that on people. come back and make sure it's clear this isn't literal, self!]

"😜," Boromir 2 said. "👅🍆💦💦💦!" he goes on. He has such a way with words. Everyone in the room falls in love with him.

"Thank you," says Aragom. Then he approaches Boromir cock-first and gets to the healing sex. They start with a hand job because the papercut is on Boromir's hand. Then Aragorn2 works his way deep deep into Boromir's hole at all the right angles. He goes in and out and makes Boromir yowl and scratch but in like, a good way. As a catbot Boromir is always super surprised and thankful when the cocks going into him have no barbs. 

At last both he and Araogr2n come super hard and so does everyone else in the room. "Wow, how did you do that" asked Aragorn.

"While you studied the blade, I studied the cock," Aragorm 2 says. He slaps Aragorn with his cock and Aragorn loves it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to wikipedia for the help with the foreplay section! i wouldn't have known how to get those emoji without those helpful articles.


End file.
